The Halfblood Four
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Rapunzel is the daughter of Apollo. Hiccup is the son of Hephaestus. Merida is the daughter of Ares. They go to Camp Half Blood. Jack Frost, the son of Boreas, the God of the North Wind and bringer of winter, shows up at the camp. Percy Jackson AU. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the plot. Jack's sister will not exist in this story. Merida will not have an accent. There will be Mericcup and Jackunzel! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Aargh, someday I am going to throw that alarm clock out the window!_

'Beep'

Shut the hell up!

'Beep'

_That's it!..._a 15 year old boy with white hair that stuck around the top of his head, icy blue eyes, and fair skin forced himself up and banged the alarm clock against his dresser drawer until it was dead silent. He then made sure his alarm clock won't make any more ruckus and went back to sleep.

_Finally…peace and quiet! I don't know why I even bothered buying an alarm clock in the first place._

**30 minutes later**

Maya Frost opened the door of her son's bedroom and shook him awake. "Today's the day, Jack! Today's the day you'll be going to Camp Half Blood!"

Jack opened his eyes to see Maya leaning over him. His mother had straight brown hair that fell to her back in a braid, brown eyes, and fair skin.

Jack quickly flung aside his blanket and got out of bed. He had on a pair of blue and white checkered pajama pants and a white tank top. His barefoot form trudged across his wooden floor towards his dresser, elegant ice patterns trailing behind him as he did so. Maya was used to cleaning up her son's ice. He had gotten his looks and powers from his father, Boreas, the God of the North Wind and bringer of winter.

Jack grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of black Converse, and his favorite hoodie, which was blue with frost designs on it. He slipped past his mother out the door and went to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Jack was in the passenger's seat of his mother's car, looking out the window to see the Chicago highway passing him. Eventually they reached a forest.

"This is as far as I am allowed to go." Maya said. "Have fun at Camp Half Blood, and be good." She smiled at Jack and gave him a hug before going back to her car and driving off.

* * *

><p>A taxi flew out of nowhere, nearly hitting Jack. The back door opened and there were 3 ladies in the front but when they looked at him only one had an eye and another had one tooth while the last had none.<p>

"To Camp Half Blood we go!" The lady with the one eye yanked Jack in the backseat and closed the door while the lady with the one tooth grabbed his brown leather suitcase that held all his stuff and put it in the trunk. She closed the door of the trunk and got back in the cab.

Jack was going to jump out but the taxi jerked forward and sent her tumbling against the seat. They had to be going WAY over the speed limit!

"WATCH OUT! LEFT, LEFT!" One of the ladies screamed as we flung around the corner.

"NO, YOUR OTHER LEFT, YOU BLIND IDIOT!" She yelled again as Jack clutched the seats for dear life.

"SHUT IT, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" The driver yelled back.

"GIVE ME THE TOOTH SO I CAN MAKE SURE WE'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY!" The third yelled.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" The third lady ignore dJack.

"YOU DID IT LAST TIME! IT'S MY TURN!" The one with the eye argued.

"QUIET! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!"

"YOU BE QUIET AND HAND OVER THE TOOTH!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!" The one without the eye or tooth yanked the eye out of the other lady's socket and put it in hers.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY EYE BACK!" She screamed as she fought for the eye. They both tumbled into the driver and the taxi took a hard left turn.

Jack had to ask. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! You drive like freaking maniacs!"

"No need to yell, Jack Frost. We are the three wise gray sisters. HIT THE BREAK!"

Jack didn't ask how the ladies knew his name. Instead he gave them a look of disbelief, which the ones with sight through the rear view mirror. "WISE?! YOU LADIES ARE CRAZY!"

"Crazy? I think not. We know all and see all."

"THAT JUST MAKES YOU SOUND CRAZIER!"

"WE'RE NOT CRAZY. We can see the future."

"LEFT, NO, RIGHT!"

Jack felt sick as they slammed the breaks and the door flew open.

"Destination reached. Time's up! Get out!"

Jack was pushed outside on the ground as they sped off. He looked around and in front of him was a giant hill with a pine tree on top. Something gold flashed in the tree. He wondered briefly what it was, that is until he saw the HUMONGOUS dragon at the top sleeping. He inched towards the top and when he got there...

WOW! He didn't even have words to describe it. A centaur came running towards him.

"Hello, Jack Frost. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I'm Chiron. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Jack said as he took in the view of the camp. Chiron smiled while he looked at him. "You look just like your father. I'm sure you're looking forward to meeting him. He's waiting for us as the big house. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I had just finished my tour of camp with my father and Chiron and I met the counselors during said tour. The counselors all wore denim jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words CAMP HALF BLOOD written on it in black letters. Two of the head counselors were named Annabeth Chase (the daughter of Athena) and Percy Jackson (the son of Poseidon). Percy had black hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. Annabeth had fair skin, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and grey eyes. They're both teenagers, and they're a couple. They're pretty cool.

"I'm assigning you to the Hermes cabin." Annabeth told me. "It's a cabin to house the children of Hermes and unclaimed children."

I looked confused. "But I'm claimed. I have a father. I met him on the tour."

"I know, but he doesn't have a cabin for his kids." Annabeth said. "So you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin."

"All right." I said.

"Okay, Jack, Annabeth and I have to get back to our regular counselor duties so why don't you go unpack and then introduce yourself to some of the other demigods?" Percy suggested.

"Sounds good." I said. Percy and Annabeth walked off and I headed to my cabin.

Third person POV

Jack scanned the campground and tried to figure out what activity he wanted to do first. Finally he decided on archery. He headed over to the station, elegant ice patterns trailing behind him as he did so, and picked up a bow and a bag of arrows. There were targets set up in various spots all around the station. There were enough targets for no one to have to share.

Jack had never done archery before. Never. He held the bow and arrow a little awkwardly, and thus his aim was WAY off. It landed on the farthest line from the red bulls-eye.

"You're doing it wrong."

Jack turned around and found himself face to face with a girl with fair skin, sky blue eyes and curly red hair styled in a low ponytail tied with a black hair elastic wearing faded blue denim jeans tucked into a pair of black boots with a flat heel in the back and black laces at the front, and a black tank top that was styled similar to a sports jersey. It was a little tighter than a sports jersey. It fit her slender but athletic frame perfectly.

"You do it like this." The girl grabbed an arrow from the bag of arrows and handed the bag to Jack, then she took aim and the arrow hit the target, dead center.

"Wow." Jack said in awe. "You're really good with weapons."

"Well, I am the daughter of Ares the God of War, after all." The girl said with a slight smirk. The smirk disappeared and she offered a hand for Jack to shake. "My name's Merida Dunbroch."

Jack returned the hand shake. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Well, Jack, since I'm the first 15 year old demigod you've met, you can consider me your first friend." Merida said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know I was 15?"

"You look like you're 15." Merida said.

"I don't know whether or not I should be insulted by that." Jack said. "But I'll take you up on the friend offer."

"Come; let me introduce you to the greatest people you'll ever meet, not including me of course." Jack raised an eyebrow as Merida grabbed his arm and dragged him to a log in the far corner of the camp that was big enough to fit four people. Merida took a seat in between a boy with fair skin, green eyes, and medium length light brown hair wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of black Converse, and a green t-shirt and a girl with straight mid-back length blonde hair with short bangs falling straight across her forehead, fair skin, and emerald green eyes wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt, blue denim jeans tucked into brown boots with a flat heel in the back and white laces at the front.

Merida introduced them to Jack. "Jack, this is my best friend Rapunzel Corona, the daughter of Apollo and my boyfriend Hiccup Haddock, the son of Hephaestus. Guys, this is Jack. He's 15, like us."

"Pleased to meet you." Hiccup said to Jack with a pleasant smile before he intertwined his right hand with Merida's left hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rapunzel smiled at Jack.

_She's really pretty_, Jack thought. He blurted it out loud.

Rapunzel blushed. "Thank you. Not a lot of guys tell me that. They're normally looking at the daughters of Aphrodite."

Jack blushed too. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You can't tell people you just met that they're pretty!

"So Jack, whose kid are you?" Rapunzel asked, trying to take Jack's mind off the awkward situation from before - man was he grateful to her for that.

"My dad is Boreas, the God of the North Wind and bringer of winter." Jack said. "I get my looks and powers from him. Do you guys have any powers?"

"Nope." Hiccup said.

"No." Rapunzel said. "But I have the gift of amazing musical talent, like every other Apollo kid."

"No." Merida said. "But I have the gift of amazing weaponry skills like every other Ares kid."

"So, Jack, where did you live before you came here?" Hiccup asked the white haired boy.

"Chicago." Jack said. "I went to school with a whole bunch of mortals, and then one day my mother transferred me out of there without telling me why. Later I learned that I was going to be attending Camp Half Blood."

A horn was blown, making Merida grin. "It's 6:30, guys, and tonight is Capture The Flag night!"

The four teenaged demigods dashed to the river where everyone else was gathering and made it just in time.

"All right everyone, clam down!" Chiron yelled. Everyone suddenly went quiet. He gave an explanation of the game, and then went on to pick teams.

"Jack Frost, red team."

"Rapunzel Corona, red team."

"Merida Dunbroch, red team."

"Hiccup Haddock, red team."

Jack grinned at his new friends. "Sweet, we're on the same team."

"Astrid Hofferson, blue team."

Astrid was a 16 year old daughter of Aphrodite with straight mid-back length blonde hair with bangs that covered the left side of her forehead, fair skin, and aquamarine eyes.

"Heather Morrison, blue team."

Heather was a 17 year old daughter of Aphrodite with mid-back length black hair worn in a side braid, fair skin, and light brown eyes.

"Flynn Rider, blue team."

Flynn Rider was Heather's boyfriend. He was a 17 year old son of Ares and had fair skin, short dark brown hair that fell into his light brown eyes, and a scruffy goatee.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, blue team."

Fishlegs had blonde hair, fair skin, and aquamarine eyes. He was a son of Poseidon and a little on the chubby side.

Eventually the rest of the members of the red team and the blue team were picked out. Chiron gave everyone armor and weapons.

Jack's POV

Later, in the woods, our team was making a plan.

"All right, Jack and Rapunzel, you distract some kids and Hiccup and I will get that flag!" Merida ordered. The others and I simultaneously said "got it!"

I grabbed my knife and charged at a few people on the other team. They snarled and counterattacked with their spears.

I blocked two blows, but the last one just barely missed my arm. I pushed back the spears and leaped up into the air, but they put their spears up, and I was forced to jump off of them.

I bared my teeth and tried to swing my leg and trip them. Two of them jumped up, but I tripped one.

I grinned and hurled my knife. It pinned the fallen one down by his plume on his helmet. He tried to get up but he was firmly pinned. The others were grinning. Why?

I soon realized that I had no weapon. "Oops."

They leaped at me. I did backflips to keep away from them. As I flipped I grabbed an arrow from a tree that I passed. I stopped flipping and held the arrow over my head and shouting something in Greek.

The arrow turned into a bow and arrow while everyone looked on in wonder.

I took aim and pinned another camper to a tree by his hood. Then as the last one charged up screaming in anger , I leaped up and sailed over his head. I concentrated hard. He whirled around, as I predicted.

He couldn't see me. It had worked; I was invisible.

I sneaked carefully around to the other side of him, kicked him over, and sat on him. He was screaming and protesting, but I didn't let him go, instead, I used my last arrow and pinned him to a tree.

Then I took down some others easily and faster. As soon as I reached my goal for the amount of campers I wanted to get (10), I ran to where Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were. I gasped. They were so close yet so far.

Rapunzel was helping Merida fight a million (I'm exaggerating , 14) campers at once and another one was holding Hiccup down so he couldn't get the flag. I shouted in ancient Greek again and I was visible.

I began thinking, hard. _Maybe - no._

Then I had another thought. _Yes!_

I grabbed a stick. I shouted once again in Greek and I was holding a five foot long spear. I grinned and rushed into battle.

I was staying low ,thrusting out my legs and spear to knock them all down. Once they'd fallen, I pulled a piece of grass and while Rapunzel kept them down I said more words in Greek. The grass grew into rope, then a net.

I threw it over to Rapunzel and jumped on the guy holding Hiccup down. He squirmed away and started climbing Zeus' Fist.

More campers arrived.

"Hurry, Hiccup!" Rapunzel called.

Hiccup looked back and his eyes opened wide. He scrambled up and grabbed the flag. I shouted in Greek over the roar of battle. The flag sprouted wings and flew across the river.

We'd won.

A few minutes later I heard the horn signaling the game was over and made my way to the campfire with Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rapunzel's POV

I took a seat on one of the many logs around the campfire. The fire was a bright reddish orange color with a hue of purple. Jack sat next to me, Merida sat on the other side of me, Hiccup sat on the other side of Merida, and a guy from the Apollo cabin sat across from me with an acoustic guitar in his hand. His name was Once-ler.

Once-ler began to sing and play his guitar. Being one of Apollo's kids like myself, he has the gift of musical talent.

_**Feeling my way through the darkness**_

_**Guided by a beating heart**_

_**I can't tell where the journey will end**_

_**But I know where to start**_

_**They tell me I'm too young to understand**_

_**They say I'm caught up in a dream**_

_**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**_

_**Well that's fine by me**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

I know this song! It's Wake Me Up by Avicci!

I joined in singing with Once-ler.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know_

_I didn't know, didn't know_

The other Apollo kids joined in singing with me and Once-ler to end the song. Their harmonies mixed together perfectly.

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know

I didn't know, didn't know

Jack's POV

Everyone around the campfire applauded the Apollo kids.

"Great job." I said to Rapunzel as I passed her a weiner to roast.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I just love singing."

I gave her a lopsided smile. "I figured."

Rapunzel and I stuck wieners on the tips of our wooden roasting sticks (which had been carved by Percy and Annabeth) and stuck them in the fire, close to the coals. Merida and Hiccup's wieners were pretty close to ours.

"The coals are the perfect spot." Merida said to me.

Merida's POV

Soon everyone's wieners were done roasting and we were eating them. We didn't eat supper at 6:30 like the campers and counselors here at Camp Half Blood normally do because the campers needed an empty belly for the Capture The Flag game so they wouldn't barf all over the place due to all the running and what not. Now, at about 8 o'clock, we were having supper in one of the best ways- a campfire roast.

"Yum." Rapunzel said as she bit into her wiener.

"This is really good." Jack said as he bit into his wiener. "I've never roasted before."

I gasped. "You, my friend, have missed out on so much in your life! No archery until today, and no roasting until tonight...your life must suck ass."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. Although I certainly wish I had done this a lot sooner."

"I bet." I said. "How come you've never roasted before? Is your mom against camping or something?"

"My mom has a fear of big crowds of people." Jack said. "Campgrounds are pretty crowded, so she never went to one. I don't know why we haven't had a campfire in our backyard, though. I wish we had. This is a lot of fun."

"It sure is." Rapunzel grinned.

"Well, you'll get the chance to join in a whole bunch of campfires here at Camp Half Blood!" I grinned. "And you'll get the chance to eat a bunch of roasted wieners and marshmallows!"

Hiccup went to take the rest of his wiener off his stick, and it fell in the fire. "Aw hell."

Hiccup's POV

"Here, Hiccup." Merida passed me a wiener and I stuck it on the end of my roasting stick and put it in the fire. She passed some to the other campers and the counselors and they did the same thing. We put our wieners in the spots they were in before. Eventually we were done eating our wieners.

"Hey, my fellow Apollo kids, wanna do another song?" Once-ler asked the Apollo kids.

"I'm up for it." Rapunzel said.

There were various responses of "yeah" and "sure" from the other Apollo kids.

Once-ler picked up his acoustic guitar and began to play the chords of the song On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons.

_**If you love somebody**_

_**Better tell them while they're here 'cause**_

_**They just may run away from you**_

_**You'll never know quite when, well**_

_**Then again it just depends on**_

_**How long of time is left for you**_

_**I've had the highest mountains**_

_**I've had the deepest rivers**_

_**You can have it all but life keeps moving**_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

'_**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_

_**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_

_**Waiting on this for a while now**_

_**Paying my dues to the dirt**_

_**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**_

_**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**_

_**Take you with me if I can**_

_**Been dreaming of this since a child**_

_**I'm on top of the world.**_

Rapunzel sang next.

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

The other Apollo kids joined in singing with Rapunzel and Once-ler to end the song. Their harmonies mixed together perfectly.

Oooooooo

Oooo

Ahhhhh

Oooo

Ahhhhh

Oooooooo

Oooo

Ahhhhh

Oooo

Ahhhhh

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down

And it's a long way up when you hit the ground

Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting on this for a while now

Paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for a while, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

Jack's POV

Everyone around the campfire applauded the Apollo kids.

"All right everyone, no more wieners." Percy said. "It's time to roast marshmallows now!"

Annabeth began passing around marshmallows. I stuck the one she passed me on the end of my roasting stick and put it in the fire. The other campers and the conselors and they did the same thing. We put our marshmallows in the spots our wieners had been.

Yum." Rapunzel said as she bit into her marshmallow.

"This is really good." I said as I bit into my marshmallow.

The campers and the counselors roasted a few more marshmallows, and then Annabeth told us it was time to go to bed. The campers and the counselors got up off our logs and headed to our cabins.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third person POV

Rapunzel woke up the next morning and quickly flung aside her blanket and got out of bed. She had on a pink t-shirt and a pair of pink and white checkered pajama pants. Her barefoot form trudged across the wooden floor of her bedroom in the Apollo cabin towards her dresser.

Rapunzel grabbed a pair of red Converse, a pair of blue denim shorts that hugged her thigh and extended to her knee, and a solid red t-shirt. She slipped on the clothes and put a pair of red Converse on her feet. She grabbed a brown woven belt from a dresser drawer and put it around the waistband of her jeans. She grabbed a red hair elastic from the top of her dresser and put her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out the door of the cabin and passed the Ares cabin, which was right next door to the Apollo cabin.

As Rapunzel walked past the Ares cabin, a son of Ares named Jim Hawkins grabbed the back of her belt and pressed her against the wall. He blocked her path by leaning one hand against the wall.

"Hey Rapunzel, what do you say we skip the morning activities and go to my room for some fun?" Jim's tone was very suggestive, and Rapunzel made a retching sound, catching his drift.

"No thank you." She tried to push him off but he caught her hands and pressed them to the wall.

"I'll make you change your mind." Rapunzel glared at Jim.

Rapunzel's POV

"As if." I snapped. I couldn't say anything after that, because he pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me forcefully. I struggled, but to no avail; he was way too strong.

His tongue forced entry to my mouth and then he stopped kissing my mouth and kissed down my neck instead as I tried to struggle against him again.

"Come on, Rapunzel." Jim murmered against my neck and then- get this, he bit me gently. "You know you want me."

"Yuck!" I protested. "As-"

Jim kissed me again, shutting me up. I tried to move one of my legs but he trapped it between his and pressed me harder to the wall.

"Rapunzel, stop fighting it." Jim said as he kissed my mouth gently. I contemplated biting him but figured he would take it the wrong way and decided against it. "You and I are meant to be."

He kissed me again, and I struggled, and then he was gone, and I heard a loud crash as something, probably a person, was thrown into the nearest trash can.

I opened my eyes in time to see Hiccup, who was clad in a pair of blue denim jeans, a blue t-shirt, and blue sneakers with white laces punch Jim, breaking his nose. Jim regained himself and I squeaked as he leg swept Hiccup. But Hiccup managed to jump out of reach and punch Jim in the gut, which made him double over, and then to my amazement, the pointy tip of an arrow grabbed Jim by the back of his shirt and pinned him directly to the nearest tree.

Merida, who was clad in black Converse, a sleevless black button down shirt with grey buttons, and a pair of grey jeans held up by a black woven belt, was the one who had shot the arrow.

"You never force yourself on a girl!" Merida yelled, punching Jim in the face with every word. Her curly red hair was flying everywhere as she was doing that.

Hiccup kicked Jim and he fell to the ground, making the hole in his shirt that the arrow had made break and un-pin him from the tree.

Hiccup crouched over Jim. "Never go near Rapunzel again or this will be a walk in the park compared to what Merida and I will do to you." He said, his voice calm but deadly. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jim groaned, his face bloodied due to Merida's face punches.

"Good." Hiccup snarled. I never knew he could be so scary. He straightened up to look at me and began checking for injuries.

I swallowed and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "That was scary."

Hiccup's POV

"I bet." Merida said. "You must be pretty shaken up."

"Yeah." Rapunzel said, my voice shaking.

Merida gave Rapunzel a hug and then released her.

I found bruises on Rapunzel's hands after I noticed the mark on her neck from where Jim had bitten her. "I know these are from Jim. There's no way it couldn't be; you haven't had any bruises before today. What did that asshole do before me and Merida showed up?"

Merida's POV

Rapunzel's voice shook as she told me and Hiccup what Jim did.

"I should chop his balls off so he won't be able to produce little mini sleazy assholes like himself."

"No, Merida." Hiccup told me. "You don't wanna go to jail, do you?"

I huffed, and a strand of curly red hair flew out of my face. "No, but he can't just get away with this!"

"He's not gonna go anywhere near Rapunzel again. We made damn sure of that." Hiccup said. "So there is no need for you to chop off his balls. I know you don't want to go to jail."

"You're right, Hiccup." I said. She looked at me. Judging by the look on her face, it was clear that she had not calmed down yet. "Hey, Rapunzel, why don't you go back to your cabin for a bit and calm down,and then once you're back to your usual cheerful self, join us at the arts and crafts station?"

"Okay." Rapunzel said. Me and Hiccup each gave her a small smile and then walked off.

Jack's POV

I was at the arts and crafts station with Hiccup and Merida. Merida was carving intricate patterns into her wooden archery bow and Hiccup was drawing and coloring in a black sketchbook.

"And...done!" Hiccup yelled, closing the book and setting it down on the table. "I have now officially finished my first ever comic book, How To Train Your Dragon!"

Hiccup told me that he dreams of becoming a published comic book artist. I believe he can achieve this dream. I've seen some of his artwork. It's amazing!

"Do you mind if Jack and I read it?" Merida asked Hiccup.

Hiccup's response was a lopsided smile. "I _want_ you guys to read it."

Merida put the book between me and her and opened it to the first page. On the page was a drawing of a teenage Viking who looks exactly like Hiccup- only with a gangly build instead of Hiccup's average build- reaching one hand up to touch the nose of a black dragon with green cat-like eyes. Below the drawing in red letters were the words How To Train Your Dragon, a comic book written and illustrated by Micheal Duncan.

"Micheal Duncan?" Merida questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone to know my real name." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"That's ridiculous." Merida said. "Why would you not want anyone to know your real name?"

Hiccup didn't say anything.

I figured Merida would blow her top soon. She hates it when people give her the silent treatment. To my surprise, she didn't. She didn't say a single word, she just flipped to the next page, which revealed the first page of the comic book.

**(A/N: From now on, this chapter will be written in the third person POV, to tell of Merida and Jack reading Hiccup's comic- which, as you guessed, is based on the How To Train Your Dragon movie. But since this is a Percy Jackson AU, Hiccup is not a Viking, thus the events of HTTYD never happened and are entirely fiction. Italics= what's happening in the comic, normal font= what Hiccup, Jack, and Merida are saying and doing.)**

_A teenage Viking who has the same name as and looks exactly like Hiccup- only with a gangly build instead of Hiccup's average build - introduces his island village, Berk, talking about how cold it is and how it's "been here for seven generations but every single building is new"._

"Did you seriously make the main character a Viking version of yourself- the only difference being that the character has a gangly build instead of your average build?" Merida looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Hiccup said. "But they won't know it's me. They'll think he's a character made up by my alias, Micheal Duncan."

"Just so you know, we're not going to refer to you as Micheal Duncan." Jack told Hiccup.

"I wasn't going to ask you to - nor would I ever ask you to - do that." Hiccup said.

Merida flipped the page.

_The village gets attacked by dragons- Deaddly Nadders (blue dragons with spiky horns), Gronkles (brown hippo-like dragons), Zipplebacks (green snake-like two headed dragons), and Monsterous Nightmares (huge red dragons) who steal food (mostly sheep) and set things on fire. The villagers grab weapons to try to fight the dragons off._

_Despite being told by every adult in sight to go indoors, Hiccup hauls out a bolas-shooting cannon he made himself and shoots a black dragon with green cat-like eyes out of the night sky. Since Hiccup is the assitant of the village blacksmith, Gobber, he has access to tools and materials and knows how to use them. The dragon lands in the woods some distance from the village and no one believes that he hit anything, so it's the next day before Hiccup can go looking for it._

_The dragon turns out to be the rare and deadly Night Fury._

"Hey look! It's the same dragon from the cover." Merida said, pointing to the dragon on the page.

"Yeah, you're right!" Jack said. He and Merida continued reading.

_Hiccup looks in the dragon's eyes and sees himself. He is unable to make himself kill it. Instead he releases it- whereupon it also refrains from killing Hiccup - and it flies off through the trees._

_Hiccup discovers that the dragon (which he eventually calls Toothless, despite it having retractable teeth) has holed up in a steep-sided valley because it can no longer fly more than a few feet at a time. While sketching the dragon, Hiccup realizes that it's missing a tail fin. He makes a prosthetic tail fin out of leather._

_The new fin helps, but Toothless can't control it and inadvertently takes Hiccup for a ride, giving him a clear idea of what's needed to help the dragon fly right. In a series of workshop and test flight scenes, Hiccup builds and perfects a saddle, a control mechanism for the tail fin, and a safety harness._

_Meanwhile, Hiccup's father Stoick, the chief of the tribe, has signed him up for dragon training with Gobber, which is very different from the training he's already doing with Toothless: he's going to learn to fight dragons. At first, he's the worst student in the class._

_Since Hiccup has always been an accident-prone klutz, this comes as no suprise to his classmates, one of which is his crush, Merida, an attractive teenage girl with curly red hair tied in a tight braid secured with a black leather band, fair skin, and sky blue eyes wearing a blue strapless shirt that looks like it's made of bandages with skull emblazoned shoulder pads attached to it, and a red skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip over a pair of black tights tucked into brown fur boots._

"Hold on." Jack said. "Your classmates look like they're based off of real people. Are they?"

"Yes." Hiccup said. "They're based off of people that go to this camp- my obnxious cousin Snoutlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. No one will think they're actual people. They'll think their characters made up by my alias, Micheal Duncan."

"Aww, Hiccup, you based a character off me? That's so sweet!" Merida tackled her boyfriend in a hug.

Jack and Merida continued reading.

_Before long, Hiccup is able to use some things he's learned while working with Toothless to soothe and manage the school's practice dragons. It turns out that dragons are just big cats: they like to be petted, there's a kind of grass that's like cat-nip to them, and they love fish but hate eels._

_When Stoick returns from a failed search for the fabled nest of the dragons, he's surprised but thrilled to hear that his son is doing brilliantly at dragon training. He gives Hiccup a horned helmet made from one of his dead mother's breastplates._

"Well, that's depressing." Jack said. "Is your mother a made up character or real?"

"Made up." Hiccup said. "My actual mother is alive and well. Stoick is also a made up character."

"Well, obviously." Jack said.

_But Hiccup, as usual, is unable to get around his father's expectations and speak frankly, so he can't explain that his success at dragon school is unlikely to lead to the slaying of any dragons._

Merida flipped the page.

_When Hiccup subdues a practice dragon, unintentionally earning the privilege of killing it before the entire village, he's horrified and decides to flee with Toothless. However Merida, having noticed Hiccup's frequent disappearances and secretive behavior, is suspicious. She follows him to the hidden valley and sees Toothless._

_Unable to explain his relationship with the dragon, Hiccup takes her flying, and she's captivated. But they get caught up in a flock of dragons returning to their nest carrying food. The dragons fly inside a mountainous island and drop the food into a pit, which turns out to contain a huge, terrifying, and very hungry dragon that eats the smaller ones if they don't bring it enough food._

_Hiccup and Merida are shocked to realize that the dragons have been stealing their sheep to keep from being eaten themselves. When they get home, Hiccup convinces Merida not to reveal the location of the dragon nest. Before she goes, she punches him in the arm and says "That's for kidnapping me." Then she kisses him on the cheek and says "That's for everything else."_

Jack chuckled. "I can see you doing that, Merida."

Merida and Jack continued reading.

_Everything goes wrong at the dragon-killing ceremony. Hiccup discards his weapons in an attempt to show the Vikings that dragons only fight to defend themselves, but Stoick and others intervene and the dragon attacks. Toothless comes to the rescue and is on the verge of killing Stoick when Hiccup calls Toothless off._

_Despite Hiccup's protests, the angry Vikings chain Toothless up. When he ineptly tries to explain, Hiccup lets it slip that Toothless took him to the nest of the dragons, and Stoick resolves to use Toothless to find the nest again. He won't listen to Hiccup's warnings about the giant dragon. He loads Toothless on his ship and the Viking fleet sails off with all the warriors in the village, disowning Hiccup and leaving him behind. When Hiccup wonders aloud why he didn't kill Toothless when he had the chance since it would have avoided all of this, Merida challenges him to explain why. In doing so, Hiccup comes to an epiphany about his moral character, his personal strength and Merida's faith in him. Inspired, Hiccup and his classmates mount the practice dragons and fly off in pursuit of the fleet._

_At the dragons' island, the Vikings use catapults to break open the side of the mountain in which the giant dragon is trapped. When it comes out, Stoick realizes that he's made a mistake. He resolves to fight it himself to buy the other Vikings time to escape; Gobber volunteers to join him. While Stoick and Gobber prepare to sacrifice themselves to distract the dragon, the kids arrive to join the battle._

_They do manage to distract the giant dragon a little, but it sets the Vikings' ships on fire. While his comrades keep the giant dragon occupied, Hiccup tries to rescue Toothless (who's still in chains) from the burning ship, but they end up under water and Stoick rescues both of them. Then Toothless and Hiccup go after the giant dragon together. They draw it up into the clouds and away from the Vikings, trying to get it to crash on the island. In the end Toothless releases a blast into the giant dragon's open mouth and it crashes and burns, apparently taking our heroes down with it - we see Hiccup fall toward the fire as Toothless tries desperately to catch him. On the ground, a heartbroken Stoick approaches the wounded Toothless wondering what has become of his son; Toothless opens his wings to show that he saved Hiccup. "Well, most of him." Gobber remarks crypitcally._

"I can't wait to see what happens next." Merida said excidetely as she flipped to the next- and final- page.

_Back at home, Hiccup wakes up and Toothless urges him out of bed. Hiccup finds that he lost his left foot in the battle with the giant dragon. However, Gobber has made him a new one, ingeniously spring-loaded. (Hiccup and Toothless now have matching disabilities.) They go out into the village, which is full of swooping, frolicking dragons; the Vikings now treat them as pets. Merida greets Hiccup with a kiss on the lips. Supplied by Gobber with a new tail fin prosthetic and saddle for Toothless, Hiccup takes flight with Merida and his friends as he exults at the new alliance of Vikings and Dragons._

Jack closed the book.

"So, what'd you think?" Hiccup asked his friends.

"It was cool." Jack said.

"Yeah, it was." Merida agreed. "I loved the designs of all the characters and the landscape. I have just one question, though - why did you arm my character with an axe instead of a bow, and why did you make her be so mean to your character and then fall in love with him?"

"To answer the first part of the question, I didn't want her to be exactly like you." Hiccup said. "To answer the second part of the question, I wouldn't neccessarily say she's mean per say - more like a strong and tough badass with a hard and driven personality who can sometimes have a short temper."

"I suppose." Merida said in response.

"This comic book was awesome!" Jack exclaimed. "You should sell it, Hiccup!"

"I plan to." Hiccup said.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of money if you sell it." Merida said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

While I was reading Hiccup's comic book with Merida, I had noticed that Rapunzel was nowhere around the campground. Now that we were finished reading, I decided to inquire about her whereabouts.

"She's in her cabin." Merida said.

"That doesn't sound like her." I said. "Rapunzel is not usually one to stay inside while there's all kinds of fun activities around. Did something happen to her?"

Hiccup sighed and then told me about what Jim did.

"Wait, what?!" I said, trying to process what Hiccup had just told me. "She was raped?!"

"Almost raped." Hiccup corrected. "Merida and I managed to stop Jim before he could actually do it."

"We made damn sure that he'll never go near Rapunzel again." Merida added.

I immediately stood up. "I gotta go see if she's okay!" I rushed towards the Apollo cabin.

I found Rapunzel sitting on the steps outside the cabin door. "Hey."

Rapunzel noticed my prescence and stood up. "Hey."

"Hiccup and Merida told me about what Jim did." I said. "They didn't tell anyone else. Are you okay?"

"I am now." Rapunzel said. Her usual friendly, pleasent smile was on her face, and that was how I knew she wasn't lying.

Third person POV

"Guys should never force themselves on girls." Jack said. "Never."

"When a guy kisses a girl, he should do it gently." Jack said. "Just like...this." His eyes held her own for a second and Rapunzel immediately noticed his close proximity and her heart pounded. They were mere inches apart. Jack's icy blue eyes held Rapunzel's emerald green eyes for a few seconds and then he kissed her. Jack had developed a crush on Rapunzel during the few days he had been at Camp Half Blood and judging by the sparks that had ignited from their joined mouths, it was clear that she liked him back. They closed their eyes, welcoming the warm feeling.

Eventually the kiss ended, and their eyes opened. Both teenagers could only manage to say a single word- "wow".

"You're really pretty, nice, and talented...and well- I've got a huge crush on you." Jack said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I like you too Jack. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Rapunzel said. Jack smiled and kissed her again.

**(A/N: There you have it, folks - the beginning of Jackunzel! Now back to the chapter.)**

"What do you say we go join in on the many fun activities that are happening right now?" Jack said. "You know - since you're clearly back to your usual friendly, cheerful, adorable self."

"No one has ever said that I'm adorable." Rapunzel said.

"Well, you are." Jack said. "You're immensly adorable." He kissed her again. "Let's go have some fun!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the craft station, where Merida and Hiccup were.

"Hey, you're back!" Merida smiled at her best friend. "And you're smiling! That is definetely a good thing!"

"Indeed." Hiccup agreed. Jack and Rapunzel sat down on the table across from them and intertwined hands. Merida noticed this and said, "so I'm assuming you're a couple now".

"We are." Jack said. He had the biggest smile on his face, and his white teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow, just like his father's teeth. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Same with me." Rapunzel was also smiling, but her teeth were not sparkling like freshly fallen snow. They were just regular gleaming white teeth.

"I see you've inhertied your father's teeth." Hiccup said to Jack. One side of his mouth quirked.

"What makes you think that?" Jack inquired. One side of his mouth quirked.

"When everyone besides you first came here to Camp Half Blood, Chiron told us stories about the Gods. One of the things he said about your father was that his white teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow." Hiccup replied.

"While you were at your cabin, Merida and I read Hiccup's first comic book. It was awesome!" Jack told Rapunzel. "You should read it." He picked the book off the table and handed it to her.

Rapunzel began to read it. When she reached the end of the book, she looked at Hiccup and said, "that was an amazing comic book! You should get it published!"

"I plan to." Hiccup said.

Jack's POV

A horn sounded. This horn sounded different than the Capture The Flag Horn. "Okay, two questions." I said to Rapunzel. "One- just how many horns does this camp have? Two- what does this horn mean?"

"To answer the first question - five." Rapunzel said. She grinned. "And to answer the second question - dodgeball."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "I love dodgeball!"

"You better hope you get Rapunzel on your team, because she is the undisputed dodgeball champion here at Camp Half Blood!" Merida slipped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder.

"I don't mean to brag, but I never lose a dodgeball game." Rapunzel smirked, and I figured that she had been lying.

"Dodgeball games are always held in the gym." Merida told me.

"Camp Half Blood has a gym? I never knew that." I said.

"It's only used for dodgeball." Rapunzel said.

The four of us dashed to the gym. It turned out that the gym was right next to the mess hall, which was where everyone ate breakfast, lunch, and supper (except on Capture The Flag night). I had known about the mess hall (obviously), but until Merida told me about the gym, I didn't know about it.

Hiccup grimaced. "Oh damn. Alvin's in charge of the game today."

"Who's Alvin?" I asked.

"That's Alvin." Merida pointed to a huge man with black hair. "Nobody likes him."

"Well, no wonder." Rapunzel said. "He's the meanest counselor here!"

"Front and center!" Alvin roared, blowing his whistle.

Everyone formed a line. Alvin grabbed a net of balls. "I'll number you off and may the best demigod win. There is just one rule- do whatever it takes to not get hit."

I was put on the blue team, and so was Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida.

"Oh no." Hiccup moaned. "Dagur's on the red team."

"Who?"

I realized there was no need for me to ask that question, as a tall muscular guy walked forward, his red hair messy, giving his face an even more manical look. He had a grin on his face that was freaking me out.

"Who's gonna be my first victim?" he taunted.

Hiccup gulped when Dagur looked at him with that creepy grin of his and grabbed a ball. He froze in terror and when the whistle blew, I was so sure the ball was going to hit him, but instead it hit Fishlegs. The ball hit him so hard in the face that I was sure he would start bleeding. Everyone had heard the loud smacking sound of the ball colliding with his face.

"You're out, Fishlegs." Alvin said to Fishlegs. Fishlegs made his way to the bleachers in the corner of the gym and took a seat. He took a tissue out of the pocket of his jeans and wiped the blood off his nose. He threw the tissue in the trash can.

No one on the red team was throwing balls, except Dagur. They were just dodging balls that were being thrown at them.

"Come on, you ninnies, don't let Dagur have all the fun!" Alvin yelled at the red team.

I found a ball and threw it, hitting someone on the red team.

"Nice one." Merida said to me as she picked up a ball and used it to deflect other balls.

"Thanks." I said. Dagur threw a ball at Hiccup and it hit him in the face, and his nose started to bleed. Everyone had heard the loud smacking sound of the ball colliding with his face.

Hiccup's POV

"You're out, Hiccup." Alvin said to me. I made my way to the bleachers and sat next to Fishlegs. He handed me a tissue from the pocket of his jeans.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Fishlegs said.

I wiped the blood off my nose then threw the tissue in the trash can.

Merida dodged a ball that someone from the red team threw at her and then she picked up a ball and threw it at another person from the red team, hitting him in the arm.

"You're out." Alvin told the guy. He sat next to Fishlegs and me on the bleachers.

Rapunzel's POV

Jack found a ball and threw it, hitting someone on the red team.

"Nice one." I said to him as I picked up a ball and used it to deflect other balls.

"Thanks." Jack said as we both dodged balls that Dagur had thrown in our direction.

Dagur started laughing like a maniac and throwing balls this way and that. One by one, people on our team got hit and had to sit on the bleachers and soon me, Merida, and Jack were the only ones left.

Merida dodged a ball that someone from the red team threw at her and then she picked up a ball and threw it at another person from the red team, hitting him in the arm.

"You're out." Alvin told the guy. He sat on the bleachers.

Soon it was just Dagur against me, Jack, and Merida.

Dagur started laughing like a maniac and throwing multiple balls at once in Jack's direction. He managed to dodge most of them and then got hit in the leg by one and had to go sit on the bleachers.

Merida dodged a ball that Dagur threw at her and I picked it up off the floor and threw it at him. He dodged it and picked it up off the floor and threw it at Merida. She dodged it and then picked it up off the floor and threw it at him. He dodged it, picked it up off the floor and then threw it back at her.

"If you keep going on like this, the game will go on forever!" Alvin yelled from the sidelines. "Someone, finish it already!"

Dagur threw a ball at Merida and this time she got hit. Now it was just me against Dagur.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Corona." Dagur said. "I'll be taking your title of dodgeball champion today."

"Not likely, Dagur." I said, smirking.

Hiccup's POV

"Dagur is nicknamed Dagur The Deranged." I told Jack. He was sitting behind me on the bleachers, with Flynn on his right side, and Merida on his left side.

"I can see why." Jack said as Dagur laughed like a maniac and threw a ball in Rapunzel's direction. Jack's jaw widened as Rapunzel jumped, grabbed a metal bar used for chin-ups with one hand, and with her free hand, grabbed the ball that Dagur had thrown at her, aimed it at her foot, and then without warning, kicked it with an angry roar. The ball spiraled in the air like a football and hit Dagur straight in the face.

"Holy shit." Jack said in awe.

Merida turned to Jack. "And that, my friend, is why Rapunzel never loses."

Third person POV

Alvin blew his whistle. "The blue team wins!"

"Good game, Corona." Dagur walked up to Rapunzel and shook her hand. He may be deranged, but he's a good sport.

"Sorry I hit you in the face." Rapunzel returned the shake. She's also a good sport.

"Nothing I can't handle." Dagur said. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup got off the bleachers and went to congratulate Rapunzel.

"Great job, Rapunzel!" Hiccup gave Rapunzel a high-five, and she high-fived him back.

"Once again, Rapunzel Corona has defended her title as Camp Half Blood dodgeball champion!" Merida picked her friend up bridal-style and then adjusted her legs so that she was sitting on her shoulders. Rapunzel was petite and pretty light and Merida was strong and athletic so she had no problem with having the blonde girl on her shoulders.

"Holy shit." Jack said in awe, looking up at Rapunzel. "Are you sure you're Apollo's daughter? Because with that skill, I could have sworn you were a daughter of Ares!"

"I'm sure I'm the daughter of Apollo." Rapunzel said. "I have no clue where I got my athletic ability from; my mom was not the slightest bit athletic and my dad's gift is music, not athletic ability."

Rapunzel looked down at her friends. "What do you say we celebrate with some ice cream?"

Hiccup grinned at the blonde girl. "I couldn't agree more."

Merida grinned at her best friend. "You got it, champ."

"Whoa, wait, there's ice cream in the mess hall?" Jack said. "How come I was not made aware of this? I'm not the new kid anymore; I should be made aware of the awesome privileges that come with being a regular camper."

"There's no ice cream in the mess hall." Merida said. "We have to go outside the camp to get it."

"I'm gonna take this opportunity to sell my comic book!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I'll go get permission from Chiron." Rapunzel said. "I'll be right back!"

Rapunzel dashed to where Chiron was.

Rapunzel's POV

"Chiron, do you mind if my friends and I go outside the camp for a little while?" I asked the centaur. "We just won a dodgeball game and we'd like to celebrate by going out to eat."

"Of course you can go out for a little while!" Chiron said. "This is camp, not prison."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at the centaur.

He returned the smile. "No problem, Miss Corona. I'll call the Wise Sisters."

I dashed back to my friends. "He said yes."

"Sweet." Merida said.

We made our way to the front of the camp and walked through the forcefield. Soon the Wise Sisters' cab pulled up. We got in the backseat.

"Where to, kids?" The lady with the one eye asked the four demigods.

"Orlando, Florida." I said.

"Why Orlando?" Jack asked me.

It was Merida who answered the question. "It's the home of the best restaurant in existence, the Golden Corral!"

Third person POV

The taxi jerked forward and the four demigods were sent tumbling against the seat. They had to be going WAY over the speed limit!

"WATCH OUT! LEFT, LEFT!" One of the ladies screamed as they flung around the corner.

"NO, YOUR OTHER LEFT, YOU BLIND IDIOT!" She yelled again as Jack clutched the seats for dear life.

"LEFT, NO, RIGHT!"

Hiccup felt sick as they slammed the breaks and the door flew open.

"Destination reached. Time's up! Get out!"

The four demigods got out of the cab. Rapunzel took her purse out of the trunk, which held a wallet full of money and Hiccup's comic book.

"All right, here's the plan." Merida said to her boyfriend and their friends. "First we go to lunch."

"Fine by me." Jack gave a lopsided smile.

"No arguments there." Hiccup said.

"Agreed." Rapunzel said.

"Next, we find Hermes and get him to make multiple copies of Hiccup's comic book." Merida said. She noticed a carnival and pointed it out to her friends. "Then we rent a booth at that carnival and sell the copies, because Hiccup's an amazing comic book artist and his book deserves to be sold."

"Got it." Jack said.

"Got it." Rapunzel said. "Now let's go to the Golden Corral!"

The four demigods walked down the street a little bit and then reached the restaurant. They walked through the door, claimed a table for themselves, then hit the buffet.

Jack had never been to this restaurant before, so he had no idea what to get. Merida noticed this and said, "one thing here that's really good is the baby back ribs." She pointed to her plate.

"I love baby back ribs!" Jack put some on his plate.

Rapunzel put some Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs on her plate. Hiccup put some boneless BBQ pork ribs on his plate. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup moved down the aisle.

Soon their plates had everything they wanted on it. Merida had the baby back ribs, the baby corn, tortilla chips with salsa, the baby carrots (steamed), the fried chicken wings, the lasagna (made from scratch), and spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce. Jack had the baby back ribs, the fried chicken wings, the lasagna (made from scratch), the cheese pizza, the corn on the cob, and the penne pasta.

Rapunzel had the Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs, the baby corn, tortilla chips with salsa, the baby carrots (steamed), the penne pasta, the clam strips, the lasagna (made from scratch), the fried chicken wings, the lasagna (made from scratch), and the penne pasta. Hiccup had the boneless BBQ pork ribs, the fried chicken wings, the lasagna (made from scratch), the cheese pizza, the corn on the cob, and spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce.

The four demigods got some drinks - Coca Cola for Jack, Pepsi for Merida, Cream Soda for Rapunzel, and an orange Crush for Hiccup, and then went to their table. Merida sat next to Hiccup, and Jack sat next to Rapunzel across from them. They began eating.

Rapunzel took a bite of the Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs. "Yum."

Hiccup took a bit of a boneless BBQ pork rib. "Yum."

Jack began eating his penne pasta. "Okay, I can see why you guys like this restaurant. This pasta is awesome!"

"All the food here is awesome!" Merida said. She took a bite of a steamed baby carrot.

Soon the four demigods were finished eating. They washed their food down with their drinks and put their trash away before exiting the restaurant. They sat down on a picnic table outside the door to give their bodies a chance to digest the food, and they took this opportunity to plan their next move.

"I have enough money for us to go on a few carnival rides as well as have a booth at the carnival." Rapunzel said.

"It's my comic, so I should be in charge of the booth." Hiccup said. "The rest of us can go on the carnival rides."

"Aren't you diplomatic?" Jack gave Hiccup a lopsided smile. Hiccup shrugged modestly.

"There's no need for you to sacrifice your chance to have fun, Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "We can all do shifts at the booth and whoever doesn't have a shift can enjoy the carnival."

"That's a good idea." Merida said.

"Yeah, it is." Jack said.

"I'll take the first shift." Hiccup said.

Soon their food had digested. Merida spotted a building the size of your average bistro across the street from the restaurant. It was made of brick and had a white door, glass windows, and a black shingled roof. Attached to the side of the roof was an aluminum rod with a red sign at the side, with the words POST OFFICE/BOOKSTORE written on it in white letters. "There it is!"

"I thought Hermes' post office/bookstore was in New York City." Hiccup said to Merida.

"It was originally, then it moved here to Orlando." Merida explained.

"I see." Hiccup said.

Jack looked at the bookstore and then back at Merida. "How do you know about this place?"

"Anyone at Camp Half Blood who wanted a new book would go to Chiron and then Chiron would assign someone to go to the bookstore in New York City to fetch the books. Usually it was me. I don't know why, but it was usually me." Merida explained. "Anyway, Hermes called Chiron and said that his post office/bookstore moved to Orlando, and Chiron told me that so I'd know where to go next time I was sent on a bookstore/post office errand."

"I see." Jack said.

"You guys can buy a book if you want, but remember- our main priority is getting Hermes to make multiple copies of Hiccup's comic book." Merida told her boyfriend and their friends.

"Got it." Hiccup said.

"Got it." Rapunzel said.

"Got it." Jack said.

The four demigods crossed the street to the bookstore. They went over to the door. Merida opened the door and they walked inside. The first thing they noticed was a desk with a cash register, a pen, and a large black notebook on it in front of multiple bookshelves. Rapunzel was amazed by just how many books were on the shelves.

A middle-aged man with a slim and fit figure and salt-and pepper hair wearing an American flag graphic t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and white sneakers walked up to the group of teenagers. His nametag said his name was Jason. "Good afternoon, kids! Are you here for the post office or the bookstore?"

"Hello Hermes." Merida said. "We're here for the bookstore."

"Hermes? Who's Hermes?" The man asked. "My name is Jason." He gestured to his nametag. "See?"

"Cut the crap, Hermes." Merida said. "We know it's you. We're from Camp Half Blood."

It was then that Hermes recognized Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. "Ah, Merida- daughter of Ares, Rapunzel- daughter of Apollo, and Hiccup- son of Hephaestus, it is good to see you! Sorry about my behavior earlier- I go by Jason here because mortals don't know about the existence of the Gods and my fellow Gods and I intend to keep it that way. The post office is in the back and the bookstore is well...you're lookin' at it." He gestured to the desk and the bookshelves.

Hermes looked at Jack and cocked his head to the side. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Frost." Jack said. "I'm the son of the mortal Maya Frost and Boreas, the God of the North Wind and bringer of winter."

Hermes offered a hand for Jack to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Jack returned the shake. "You too."

Hermes turned to Merida. "Sorry if it's a little crowded. My post office/bookstore in New York was much bigger than this. I intend to move to a larger location once I gather enough money." He gestured to a fairly large building next door to the Golden Corral that was for sale. "I have my eye on that building right there. I'm so close to having enough money to buy it!"

He turned to the demigods. "So, would you like a tour, or do you want to just look around?"

"We'd like a tour, please." Rapunzel said.

Hermes smiled and walked behind the desk. He gestured to the cash register. "This is a cash register. You know what it's for." He gave a little demonstration of how to work the cash register.

Hermes picked up the large black notebook and held it out for the demigods to see. "This is my log. I write everything that happens in the bookstore in it. Why? For accounting purposes, of course. I need to know who paid for such and such a book and how much they paid so that when I go to see my accountant, he can do what he's paid to do- put money in my accounts." Hermes set the notebook back on the desk.

Hermes gestured to the bookshelves that were labelled USED BOOKS. "Sometimes people will donate their used books and ask me to sell them. Those books go on these shelves."

Hermes gestured to the bookshelves that were labelled NEW BOOKS. "Whenever I get new books in- regardless of whether they're newly published or just newly ordered- they go on these shelves."

"And now for the post office tour." Hermes led the demigods to the back of the store and opened a door marked POST OFFICE. There was a desk with a box full of stamps, a large black notebook, a pen, and a cash register on it. Behind the desk was a shelf with two boxes on it- one marked INCOMING MAIL and one marked OUTGOING MAIL. There was a pretty good distance from the shelf to a door in the corner marked PRIVATE.

Hermes picked up the box full of stamps. "These stamps are for sale for 2 dollars."

Hermes set the box full of stamps back on the table and gestured to the shelf. "Mail that comes into the post office goes in the box marked INCOMING MAIL. Mail that gets sent out from here goes in the box marked OUTGOING MAIL."

Hermes picked up the large black notebook. "This is my log. I write down how many stamps people bought each day so that when I go to see my accountant, he can do what he's paid to do- put money in my accounts." Hermes set the notebook back on the desk.

Rapunzel gestured to the door marked PRIVATE. "Where does that door lead?"

Hermes smiled at her. "You've got your father's sense of curiosity, that's for sure."

"Come; let me show you."

Hermes unlocked the door marked PRIVATE and led the demigods inside. There was a desk with a coil binder on it, with a shelf full of boxes of books and a box full of coils behind the desk, and a computer desk with a computer and a printer on it was neither too close nor too far from a photocopier that doubled as a scanner. "Sometimes people will come in and ask me to copy coil bound books for them. If they want the copies in color, I have to scan them and then print them from the computer. If they want the copies in black and white, I just photocopy the original. In order for me to copy a book, I have to unbind the book, photocopy or scan each page, and then coil bind all the pages into one book. I have a coil binder because I'm not rich enough to afford that fancy machine that binds books without having to use a coil."

Hermes gestured to the shelf full of boxes of books. "You see these boxes? They're full of books that I have yet to coil bind. The ones that have been coil bound have gone back to the people who brought them to me."

"Is it just you who works here, or are there other people?" Jack asked Hermes.

"Just me." He replied. "I'm the Messenger God; sending messages is what I do. I gotta say, it's a lot easier sending messages from a post office than it is the way I used to do it."

"What way was that?" Jack asked Hermes. "I know the Gods exist, but I don't know much about them because I was raised in the ways of the mortals."

"I had a pair of winged sandals that gave me the power of flight, and I flew this way and that delivering messages to the Gods and the mortals. If the Gods want a message delivered, they come to my post office when it's closed so that I won't have to risk my true identity being discovered by mortals." Hermes said.

"Where are your sandals now?" Jack asked Hermes.

"At home." Hermes said. "I have a house here in Orlando. It's within walking distance from this post office/bookstore. Thank goodness for that; otherwise I'd have to get a taxi ride from the Wise Sisters." He shuddered. "Those women ought to be forever banned from driving."

"You got that right." Hiccup said.

"I can understand why you operate a post office, but why do you operate a bookstore as well?" Jack asked Hermes.

"Since I am living among the mortals, I have to do things the way they do. Which means that I have to pay for my house instead of having it given to me for free."

"Seriously? You got a free house?" Jack asked in awe. "Wow."

"Zeus gave me my house in Olympus as a way to pay me for my services. It's no picnic being the Messenger God. I decided that it would be much easier sending messages from a post office, so I sold my house and moved to Earth and opened up my spot in New York and then moved here once I got sick of New York." Hermes replied. "Since the money from the post office is not enough to pay for my house, I also sell books. I earn a lot more money from the bookstore than I do from the post office."

He turned to all four of the demigods. "Well, that's the end of the tour. How may I assist you?"

Hiccup handed him his comic book. "I wrote this comic book under an alias because I don't want anyone to know my real name. I would like to sell it and make money. Would you please make copies for me?"

"I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know your real name. Hiccup is kind of a lame name. Your mother picked out that name. There is no way your father would have picked that name out. I don't know why your mother picked out that name." Hermes said. "How many copies do you want?"

"How many can you make in a day?" Hiccup asked Hermes.

"Two hundred." Hermes said. Jack gaped at him.

"What can I say? I work fast." Hermes shrugged modestly. He looked at Hiccup and asked, "would you like to keep the original or would you like me to throw it out?"

"I'd like to keep it." Hiccup replied.

"Do you want the copies in color or black and white?" Hermes asked Hiccup. Hiccup's reply was, "I'd like them in color, please."

Hermes began ripping out pages from Hiccup's sketchbook. Once all the pages were separated from the black card-stock at the front and back of the book, he used the coil binding machine to remove the coil. He put the pages in the photocopier, pressed the scanner button, pressed the start button, and went to the computer and printed the color copy. Once all the pages were printed, he coil bound them with black card stock. He repeated the process until two hundred copies were made, then he put Hiccup's sketchbook back together.

Hermes handed the two hundred copies plus the original to Hiccup, who began to wobble back and forth due to the immense weight. He looked at Hermes the best he could through the pile and asked, "do you by any chance have a cart I could carry these on?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Hermes went to the corner of the room, where there was another door marked PRIVATE. He unlocked the door, went inside the room, and came back with a cart. "Here you go. This cart is free of charge."

"Thank you." Hiccup said. "I'm sure someone at Camp Half Blood can find some use for this."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiccup's POV

After exiting Hermes' post office/bookstore, my friends and I made our way to the carnvial. We rented a booth, which cost a hundred dollars. There was a cash register on a table behind the booth, which was neither too big nor too little; it was just the right size.

The cart was next to the booth. I took a few copies of my comic book and put them on the table in front of the booth. Since there was no more room, I left the rest of the copies on the cart.

"How about I take the first shift, Merida takes the second, Jack takes the third, and Rapunzel takes the last one?" I suggested. The others nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Go enjoy the carnival!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jack dashed to the rides, with Rapunzel and Merida following close behind.

Rapunzel's POV

Merida gazed up at the Ferris Wheel. "We should go on this."

"We should." I agreed. I went up to the ticket booth in front of the Ferris Wheel and bought a whole bunch of tickets for various carnival rides. "The beauty of these tickets is that they're not just for the Ferris Wheel; they're for all the rides!"

The Ferris Wheel seats were big enough for three people. Before I came to Camp Half Blood, my mom and I would go to the carnival sometimes and go on the Ferris Wheel before everything else. The seats on the Ferris Wheel at the carnival in California, which is where I grew up with Hiccup and Merida (that's right; I knew them before Camp Half Blood), were only big enough for two people. Most Ferris Wheel seats are. I guess the designers of this one wanted to be different from other Ferris Wheel designers.

I sat in between Jack and Merida. I looked out as we started going up. Jack put his arm around me.

"I wonder if Hiccup's having luck selling his comic books." I said to Merida.

"I'm sure he's sold some by now." She said in response.

Hiccup's POV

The guy who gave us the booth suggested the idea of me dressing up as the main character, saying how there were a lot of people who loved Cosplay around here and would buy more copies if I was dressed up as the main character, because I looked exactly like him. So I went to a local costume store, bought a Viking costume and a helmet, and then came back to the carnival. The guy who gave us the booth made a sign for the booth - _How To Train Your Dragon, selling for $19.99._

A 12 year old girl with fair skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes came up to the booth. She read a copy of the comic and her face lit up. "This is the best comic I've ever read! This Micheal Duncan guy should write more comics!"

The girl looked from the cover to me and said, "Very realistic cosplay. You look a heck of a lot like Hiccup."

I couldn't help but smirk. _Oh, you have no idea. _"Why thank you."

The girl gave me enough money to buy a copy and then went to check out the rest of the booths. More copies were sold, then eventually my shift ended. Merida came over to the booth. "How many copies have been sold so far?"

"42." I said.

"Holy shit!" Merida exclaimed. "That is a lot for the first shift!"

"So what did you, Jack, and Rapunzel do while I was working the booth?" I asked my girlfriend.

"We went on the Ferris Wheel, played some games in the arcade- Jack ended up winning every one, then we went on the rollercoaster and I came back here. I have no clue what Jack and Rapunzel are up to now." She replied. She jumped up over the booth. She has some mad skills. Thanks to Ares, of course. "My turn now. Go enjoy the carnival."

I got out of the booth and left Merida with the comic books.

Third person POV

Eventually the four demigods each had finished their shifts at the booths. They had gone on all kinds of fun carnival rides, ate some junk food, and played some arcade games. Now they were out of tickets, so they could not go on any more rides. They made their way out of the carnival.

"Well that was fun." Hiccup said as he pushed the cart down the street. "What should we do with this cart? I now realize there is no way we can bring this back with us to the camp."

Merida noticed a pile of junk on someone's lawn. "Just leave it there."

Hiccup did just that.

The Wise Sisters' cab pulled up in front of them.

"Well, there's our ride." Jack said. The four demigods got in the backseat. Rapunzel closed the door.

The taxi jerked forward and the four demigods were sent tumbling against the seat. They had to be going WAY over the speed limit!

"WATCH OUT! LEFT, LEFT!" One of the ladies screamed as they flung around the corner.

"NO, YOUR OTHER LEFT, YOU BLIND IDIOT!" She yelled again as Jack clutched the seats for dear life.

"LEFT, NO, RIGHT!"

Hiccup felt sick as they slammed the breaks and the door flew open.

"Destination reached. Time's up! Get out!"

The four demigods got out of the cab. Rapunzel took her purse out of the trunk. She still had some money left in her wallet.

The four demigods walked through the forcefield.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." Jack said as the four demigods walked back towards the camp. "Before coming to Camp Half Blood, I didn't really get out much."

When they got back inside the camp, Merida suggested that they do some archery before the campfire. The others agreed.

The four demigods headed to the archery station. Merida picked up a bow and a bag of arrows, and the others did as well. There were targets set up in various spots all around the station. There were enough targets for no one to have to share.

The four demigods shot at the target until it was time for the campfire. They had been out a fair while, it seemed.

Rapunzel's POV

I took a seat on one of the many logs around the campfire. The fire was a bright reddish orange color with a hue of purple. Jack sat next to me, Merida sat on the other side of me, Hiccup sat on the other side of Merida, and Once-ler sat across from me with an acoustic guitar in his hand.

Once-ler began to sing and play his guitar.

_**Well, I came home**_

_**Like a stone**_

_**And I fell heavy into your arms.**_

_**These days of dust**_

_**Which we've known**_

_**Will blow away with this new sun.**_

_**But I'll kneel down,**_

_**Wait for now**_

_**And I'll kneel down,**_

_**Know my ground.**_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you**_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you.**_

I know this song! It's I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons.

I joined in singing with Once-ler.

_So break my step_

_And relent._

_Well, you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen._

_And him with less._

_Now in some way shake the excess._

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you._

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart._

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies._

Jack's POV

I know this song! It's I Will Wait by Mumford & Sons. The other Apollo kids must have known this song too, because they joined in singing with Rapunzel and Once-ler. Their harmonies mixed together perfectly.

And I'll kneel down,

Wait for now

I'll kneel down,

Know my ground.

Raise my hands

Paint my spirit gold

And bow my head

Keep my heart slow.

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you

And I will wait, I will wait for you.

Everyone around the campfire applauded the Apollo kids.

"Great job." I said to Rapunzel as I passed her a weiner to roast.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Rapunzel and I stuck weiners on the tips of our wooden roasting sticks (which had been carved by Percy and Annabeth) and stuck them in the fire, close to the coals. Merida and Hiccup's weiners were pretty close to ours.

Merida's POV

Soon everyone's weiners were done roasting and we were eating them.

Hiccup went to take the rest of his weiner off his stick, and it fell in the fire. "Aw hell."

"Here, Hiccup." I passed him a weiner and he stuck it on the end of his roasting stick and put it in the fire. I passed some to the other campers and the conselors and they did the same thing. We put our weiners in the spots they were in before. Eventually we were done eating our weiners.

"Hey my fellow Apollo kids, wanna do another song?" Once-ler asked the Apollo kids.

"I'm up for it." Rapunzel said.

There were various responses of "yeah" and "sure" from the other Apollo kids.

Once-ler picked up his acoustic guitar and began to play the chords of the song Counting Stars by One Republic.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**_

_**I see this life**_

_**Like a swinging vine**_

_**Swing my heart across the line**_

_**In my face is flashing signs**_

_**Seek it out and ye shall find**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**And I don't think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

Rapunzel sang next.

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard _

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Once-ler sang next.

_**I feel the love**_

_**And I feel it burn**_

_**Down this river every turn**_

_**Hope is our four letter word**_

_**Make that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**And I don't think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**And I feel something so wrong**_

_**By doing the right thing**_

_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**_

_**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sink in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned**_

_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

The other Apollo kids joined in singing with Rapunzel and Once-ler to end the song. Their harmonies mixed together perfectly.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Everyone around the campfire applauded the Apollo kids. Once-ler put his guitar back in its case, which was far away from the campfire. He closed the case.

"All right everyone, no more weiners." Percy said. "It's time to roast marshmallows now!"

Annabeth began passing around marshmallows. I stuck the one she passed me on the end of my roasting stick and put it in the fire. The other campers and the conselors and they did the same thing. We put our marshmallows in the spots our weiners had been.

Yum." Rapunzel said as she bit into her marshmallow.

"This is really good." I said as I bit into my marshmallow.

The campers and the conselors roasted a few more marshmallows, and then Annabeth told us it was time to go to bed. The campers and the conselors got up off our logs.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the final chapter, folks. It will follow the plotline of the movie Sea Of Monsters, with a few of my own twists. I hope you enjoy it, and I would really appreciate positive reviews!**

Chapter 7

Third person POV

Jack quickly flung aside his blanket and got out of bed. He had on a pair of blue and white checkered pajama pants and a white tank top. His barefoot form trudged across the floor of his bedroom in the Hermes cabin, elegant ice patterns trailing behind him as he did so.

Jack grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt. He slipped on the clothes and put a pair of black Converse on his feet. He walked out of the door of the cabin and heard a horn sound.

_Wonder what this one means_, Jack thought. He went to go investigate.

Soon Jack discovered that the horn meant an obstacle tower challenge was about to start. Unlike the other times demigods have done this challenge, they were divided into teams of four. It was Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup on the red team, and Jim, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Heather on the blue team.

The challenge proved to be difficult. While Merida tried to reach the prize, Jack took the opportunity to dish out some revenge on Jim for almost raping his girlfriend. The revenge came in the form of punches. Jim got serious scrapes and bruises and had to climb down the tower to the ground and go to the nurse. Merida eventually reached the prize. Both the teams climbed down to the ground.

"Nice work." Jack said to Merida.

"Thanks." Merida said.

"Congratulations, Merida." Hiccup kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "You did great today."

"That was awesome, Merida!" Rapunzel gave her best friend a high five, and Merida returned it.

One of the camp's directors, Dionysus (better known as Mr. D.), the God of Wine and Celebration, walked up to the four demigods. "Can you guys do me a favor and clean up the mess left from the challenge?" He gestured to the ground surrounding the tower.

"Sure, Mr. D." Merida said.

"Great." Dionysus walked off.

"Why do we have clean up duty?" Jack complained. "We won! Winners should celebrate, not clean up messes!"

"Everyone else is gone." Hiccup said. He gestured to the ground surrounding the tower. There wasn't a single person on the bleachers or around the grounds, other than himself, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel. "We're the only ones here, so we have to clean up the mess."

They cleaned up the mess.

Percy's POV

Chiron summoned me to the Big House and introduced me to my Cyclops half-brother, Tyson, who had just arrived. At lunch, a lot of people stared at Tyson and mocked him, especially one of Ares' daughters, Clarisse La Rue, who I like to call the "camp bully", only to be stopped when a rumbling sound was heard outside the camp.

We discovered that the camp's magical barrier was failing. A fire breathing mechanical bull broke the barrier and attacked the whole camp, leaving several injuries and wreckage. Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and I all took rounds to defeat the monster but I was the only one who actually managed to defeat it.

Luke Castellan, Camp Half Blood's traitor, arrived through a magical teleportation device and revealed to me that he poisoned the tree and let the bull through. He also told me about a prophecy.

Third person POV

All the demigods arrived at the entrance to Camp Half Blood and found Thalia's tree dying, weakening the Camp's magical borders.

Percy went back to the Big House. He consulted Chriron about the prophecy he had heard from Luke. Chiron reluctantly let him go into the attic to seek the Oracle. The Oracle told him about the foreboding rise of the Titan lord Kronos and that a halfblood child of an eldest god, when turned 20, will decide the fate of Olympus- either to save it or destroy it.

While Percy mulled over the prophecy, Annabeth and Grover discovered a possible cure for the tree, the Golden Fleece. They consulted Mr. D. He agreed, and proposed the idea at an assembly. He picked Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup to accompany Percy, Annabeth, and Grover on the quest for the Golden Fleece, and told Percy to take Tyson with him as an opportunity for some "brotherly bonding time". Percy reluctantly agreed, but Annabeth wasn't too fond of the idea of having a Cyclops on the quest.

The demigods made their way to the front of the camp and walked through the forcefield. Soon the Wise Sisters' cab pulled up.

On the way, the Wise Sisters revealed that they knew about Percy's prophecy but refused to tell anything else. Percy grabbed their one eye and threatened to throw it off the speeding cab if they didn't talk. The Wise Sisters revealed the numbers, 30, 31, 75, and 12.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel asked them. They didn't say anything.

The group arrived at Washington, D.C. On their way out of a coffee shop, Grover got kidnapped by Luke's henchmen, one of which was Chris Rodriguez, who, like Luke, was a former camper.

Annabeth took the group to Hermes' new store, a UPS Store that actually turned out to be a parcel service (Olympus Parcel Service) managed by Hermes himself. He urged them to take his son Luke back on their side, saying that he believed you can't give up on your family. With the help of his annoying snakes, Hermes told the group of demigods that Luke was on a yacht called Andromeda that is sailing the Chesapeake Bay. He gave them a wind thermos and magical tape and sent them on their way.

Percy tried to contact his father in hopes of helping him and his fellow demigods cross the water into Luke's boat, but failed. When Tyson tried it, a hippocampus (half horse and half fish) emerged from the sea and took them to the yacht. At the boat, they saw former campers circling a big artifact that was covered by a sheet. When a monster tracked them, the group attempted to escape, only to be cornered by a Manticore. Luke revealed that he planned on resurrecting Kronos and that he'll use them as pawns to have the Fleece for himself.

The group got locked in the yacht's brig but with the help of Percy's water powers and the magical tape, they managed to get out. A chase ensued. Annabeth, Rapunzel, Tyson, and Hiccup got to a lifeboat while Percy, Merida, and Jack battled Luke's minions. The group escaped with the wind thermos propelling their lifeboat.

In the middle of the sea, Annabeth revealed why she disliked Tyson. When they arrived at the Sea of Monsters, the demigods got swallowed by the Charybdis, a massive mouth in the sea. They got washed away into the monster's stomach. Jack built an ice ship out of the water in the monster's stomach, and from the front, Merida shot arrows from her bow and formed a hole in the monster's stomach. Percy, using his water powers, navigated Jack's ice ship out of the stomach to the surface.

With the numbers the Gray Sisters gave (which turned out to be coordinates), the demigods arrived at the ruins of Circeland, an amusement park that was ruined by Polyphemus, the guardian of the Fleece, on its opening day. The group got into the Plummet of Death ride that penetrated deeper in a cave. They arrived at Polyphemus's lair and found Grover masquerading as a female Cyclops. When they were about to grab the Fleece silently from Polyphemus, he found out about them and chased them but in the end they managed to trap him in his own cave and escape with the Fleece.

The group got ambushed by Luke and his henchman after getting out of the cave. Tyson fell off the cave and into the water when he got shot with one of Luke's arrows, leaving Percy devastated. The group then got taken into a clearing near a roller coaster ride where they got tied up. Luke laid the Golden Fleece down on Kronos's sarcophagus. Percy uncapped his sword and helped the others out. Percy and the others attacked; Percy and Luke engaged in a deadly fight but an unharmed Tyson intervened and threw Luke out.

Kronos rose. He picked up Luke and devoured him. He wreaked havoc on the amusement park, stomping on almost everything in his sights, and eating Grover. Percy slashed Kronos on the ankle with his sword. A part of the Titan flew back to the cabin.

_This sword must be the cursed blade that will decide Olympus's fate_, Percy thought. He proceeded on slashing Kronos, eventually arriving at the giant's arms. He took a final swipe on the Titan's chest, taking him back to his place. Grover and Luke got spit out of the Titan's body. Grover landed on the clearing while Luke got thrown by a distance and into the hungry Polyphemus's lair.

Luke's henchmen fled. The Manticore attacked and stabbed Annabeth in the back. Merida and Jack began destroying the creature. Annabeth had gotten fatally wounded. She died, but Percy wrapped the Fleece around her and gave her life back. As gratitude, she gave him a kiss. Percy then handed her the Fleece, saying that Thalia was her friend and that she should deliver it.

Back at Camp Half Blood, Annabeth put the Fleece down the poisoned tree, restoring it's life back and so, the magical borders, leaving the whole Camp in celebration but Chiron warned Percy that prophecies have double meanings and he hasn't reached 20 yet so the prophecy isn't talking about the battle at Circeland.

While the demigods at Camp Half Blood were keeping up with their daily demigod routine, Grover alerted them about something happening at the entrance. All the demigods arrived at the entrance of Camp Half Blood and saw Thalia healed and alive.

Merida's POV

Well, that was one hell of an adventure.

THE END


End file.
